


Incubus x F!Human

by NalaNox



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Love, Demon Sex, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Monster sex, Smut, Summoning, Terato, Teratophilia, Tumblr request, chubby human, demon lover, request, spell casting, teratophile, teratophiliac, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hey! Can I request something with a incubus and a human female, who is a virgin (so first time ^^) and insecure bc chubby? And, if you manage to bring it in, biting? Sorry if it's too much >.<





	Incubus x F!Human

A black book.

That’s all it took. She flipped through the pages and picked a random page. The symbols began to change so that she is able to read them.

“A guide to summoning;

One must be careful when performing the summoning arts. For what one’s true desire is is the outcome of the summoning.”

A flush fell upon her cheeks. She knew her one desire.

Drawing out the summoning circle with red paint on her wooden floor. The symbols around the circle and within it were completely foreign to the woman. Symbols she could imagine would be featured in a horror movie.

The spell required to give something important.

She reached into her pocket and pulled a necklace out, it’s the one her late mother bought her for her 18th birthday. Placing it in the centre of the circle, she knelt before it.

She read the last part of guide, the actual spell. With anticipation, she read the letters and began to speak them. The first time, the red paint on the floor lit up brightly for a second. The second time, she felt more conviction in her words, and the red paint lit up for a while before dying back down.

Frowning, she began for the third time. Her voice ringing through the house, with determination. She felt the words worm its way up her throat and past her lips. Her heart began to heat up as she felt the words also ring within herself.

The light of the red paint lit the whole room, the colours washed out and the red glow remained in its place.

Movement from ground caught her attention, clawed hands grabbed on the floorboards and a body began to emerge as if the ground was water.

Purple skin, blackened hands and hooved feet, horns curled around the head, black eyes, long black hair, tattoos drawn across the chest, shoulder, and down the back.

Speechless, she looked at the man in front of her,

With a smug smile, he stood before her.

“You’ve summoned me,” his voice was like velvet and soft leather, her core began to heat, “with this.” He held up the necklace from the floor. Holding it in his hand, holding it up to his face he took in its scent, “how beautiful, I can feel the deep connection between you and it, its too much to summon a demon such as I.”

“A demon?” Her voice soft, he looked directly into her eyes, she felt captured by the look of his eyes.

“Aye, an incubus no less,” he opened his arms and twirled for her, “how could you possibly not know?”

She opened the black book and showed him the summoning spell she used.

He chuckled, “for one’s true desire huh?” His voice went low and seductive, “release me from this circle and I will fulfil your desire.”

Her eyes widened, fear flashed across them, “I-I’m not so sure.” Holding her arms to her chest. Doubt along with fear was warranted. Even the summon knew her desire, yet she holds herself back.

“Come to me then.”

She stood and slowly moved towards the incubus, once inside the circle he gently grabbed her hand. Blood rushed to the cheeks of the woman. He pulled her close and brought her into a hug.

“There is no need to be afraid,” he whispered, “I know your desire,” his hands moved up her arms covered with a long sleeved t-shirt, “just as the summon knows your desire,” his hands moved along her thick waist to her hips, “I know you desire to be touched,” his hands moved back up her body, seemingly avoiding erogenous zone, “I know you desire to be loved,” he moved his hands back to her own, and gave a light kiss to her ear.

She pulled back ever so slightly, her hands not moving from his, sadly she looked into his eyes, “I know this a show,” she went to remove her hands from his, and he grasped tighter. He released one slowly and brought it to her chin, moving it towards his face.

His eyes pierced right through her, “it’s not a show, I don’t do this for just anyone,” he looked genuinely annoyed, “the moment I felt you call me, I knew. The moment I felt you through the necklace, I knew. The moment I saw you,” his voice lowered, “I knew.”

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, amazed by the words dripping from his mouth, her doubt shrunk to a whisper. She still doubted but it couldn’t stop her, not now.

Seeing the determination in her eyes, he smiled, “by the way, my name is Tan-Mo, you can call me Tan.”

He pulled her closer, “we will take this as slow as you want.” Bringing her in for a kiss, she felt how soft his lips are, the way he moved them. At first, she didn’t know what to do, but as the kiss lingered she found a rhythm, the need forming low in her stomach, she wanted more and he was more than happy to oblige.

She felt a smile on his lips, when her mouth parted just a little, his tongue swept across her lips; encouraging her. She opened a little wider to allow room for his tongue and her tongue came to meet his. He tasted like honey wine, it was intoxicating.

His hands reach the hem of her long-sleeved shirt, reaching up slowly he felt her curves, her lumps and bumps. She cringed at the feeling, as nice as it felt, the lingering thoughts of how she felt about those didn’t help her mood.

Tan noticed this straight away, pulling from her mouth he wrapped his hands around behind her and got by her ear again. His hands fiddled with her bra strap.

She whispered, “no,” so softly, but he caught the words, stopped immediately, and moved his hands out her top.

“May I?” He asked softly grabbing the hem of her top. She nodded to him, moving back half a step, bringing her hands up above her head. He removed her top, and she felt exposed. Moving her hands to her large chest and refusing to meet his eyes.

“You are so,” He moved his hands up her arms, “beautiful.” He sighed at the sight of her. Rubbing his hands along her side, she gasped at the warmth, and the light tickle of his claws.

She looked to him, to see his mouth open, gaping at her. In that moment, she truly felt beautiful. And felt the courage to drop her arms to the side and reach for him.

Her hands on his chest, his moved along her belly and toward her covered breasts. She stepped from the circle with a cheeky grin, he grunted as he couldn’t reach for her.

She moved a strap from her shoulder, and then the other. Moving her hands around to her back she released the clasp that held her breasts in place. It quickly released her chest, and she rolled it off her arms, exposing herself to the demon in front of her.

She quickly looked down towards her feet, afraid of the look he would be giving her. She moved to the edge of the summoning circle and looked up to him. His teeth bared, and his hand on his now tented pants.

She pointed a bare foot to the circle, watching as his eyes moved to the movement. He looked at her, pleading her, “please,” and with that, she made a separation in the paint. He moved toward her swiftly, placing a hard kiss on her lips and she returned with just as much ferocity.

He grabbed her sides with his claws, and begun to kiss down her neck, right at the nape he bit her gently. She yelped softly, he looked at her questioningly, and she nodded. He grabbed one breast in one hand and the other in his mouth, sucking on her nipple, rolling it in along his teeth.

Her hands moved up into his hair, and with the other placing it on top of his on her breast encouraging the ministrations.

Tan slipped his hand down away from the breast and toward the button and zipper to her jeans, quickly releasing her from them. He picked her up and placed her on the couch closest to them. And pulled her jeans off her legs, worshipping them he glided his way back to her.

As he laid between her legs, he kissed her passionately. She felt desperate, raising her hips looking for some form of friction along her needy core. A deep moan left Tan’s throat and he pushed his clothed member along her clothed core.

He pushed a finger between her skin and the clothes covering her core, he looked to her, looking for consent. She nodded, and he carefully pulled off the underwear. A growl deep within him crawled from his throat as he looked at the naked woman, splayed out for him.

Again, doubt began to grow in her mind, but was quickly removed, when she felt a warm finger glide along her slick lips. She looked down to see her legs parted and Tan looked deeply into her core, watching as his hand moves up and down, making her wetter by the second.

He looked up to her with a passion in his eyes, “would you like me to take off my pants?”

“Yes,” she said breathily. Watching carefully as he stood from her, bringing his pants over his hard member releasing it with a groan, and slipping down and kicking them from his legs.

It was purple like the rest of him, ridges softly fell along the side of it. Pre-cum slowly leaking from his tip, made her mouth water. He was thick, and large in length, she wondered how something like that could fit inside of her. He chuckled at her, “I can change it any way you want it.”

She shook her head, “I want to try.”

He nodded, he slowly moved between her legs, and continued the ministrations from before, a finger playing with her folds. Though something changed, his other hand played with her entrance. Entering a finger tip inside of her, she gasped and he groaned.

“So tight,” he said under his breath.

“Please be slow,” she said as a warning, “I’ve never done this before.” If her cheeks could become redder they would. A feeling of shame came over her, the hand playing with her folds grabbed one of hers.

“It’s okay, we will take as much time that is needed.”

She smiled thankfully.

A gasp left her lips as the finger reached deeper into her, he watched her all the while. He moved it out and slowly pushed it back in. After a few more gentle pumps he pushed his finger in all the way. She gasped and grabbed onto his hand tightly, he remained still allowing her to get used his finger, watching her intently, never removing his eyes from her face. He slowly began to pump into her with his finger, with each time his finger moved within her she felt the need for something more.

“Please,” she begged, he smiled gently, and entered the tip of two fingers into her. She begun to feel full, his fingers moved slowly deep into her. She gasped as she felt the last knuckle against her. He stopped for the second time and allowed her to get used to her fingers, he felt the way the muscles within her tightened and flexed around him. He groaned just thinking about what that would do to his hard cock.

But he remained patient, waiting for her to get used to different widths, hoping by the time he was finished she’d take his cock like he belonged there.

She nodded, letting him know she was ready for more. He began to pump his fingers curling them towards the spot. She gasped and moaned, he was slowly hitting the spot. It was something she had never experienced before, She tightened her thighs around him, and he moved her legs to his shoulders. Giving them a teasing lick as he kept the pace.

“Tan,” she moaned, he could barely hold his resolve as it is, but hearing his name coming from her mouth almost tipped him over. His teeth grazed along her thigh, his pumps becoming faster and more desperate.

“Tan,” she said again, he looked at her, “more please.” She asked quietly. He looked at her wide eyed.

“Are you sure?” Is she asking him to finally sheathe himself within her.

“Yes.”

That’s all he needed.

She watched as he removed his fingers from him, and crawled up towards her face, lining himself up to her entrance. His tip sat right at the entrance. He held himself above her.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded, holding on to his hips, hoping that she would be able to have a sense of control over his actions.

She followed him as he entered his tip into her, staying still allowing her to adjust to him, and slowly inch by inch he places himself in her.

Groaning and moaning all the while, once halfway in he pulls back and pushes back in, causing her to moan loudly. He does it over and over until she is panting, and then presses further in. She winces, pain crosses her face.

He stopped immediately once more, and she nodded to him. Asking him to go deeper, and with one final push he was finally hilted all the way in her. He gasped and chuckled at how wonderful his dick looked all the way in her.

Finally, the fun could start, he started off slow but begun to work up a pace, as she cried from pleasure and dug her nails into the skin along his hips. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking hard, creating hickeys as he moved down to the junction between shoulder and neck. As he continued his pace, she moaned his name, and his teeth sunk into her neck. She cried out and bucked her hips. He chuckled and did it again.

Her back arched and her muscles began to tighten within her around his cock, licking the wound he moved to the other side and bit deep into her again. That was it, she screamed and scraped her nails along his skin, looking for something to hold on to, she found the flesh on his ass and grabbed it hard, and he grunted and groaned and began to pound harder into her as she spasmed.

Heavy breaths left her and her limbs felt numb, she laughed and Tan slowed his pace. She shivered as the last of her orgasm took her.

“That was amazing.”

He hummed an agreement but continued to slowly fuck her.

Her shyness was no longer lingering in her eyes, her wide pupils looked daringly at him, “fuck me.”

He looked at her with surprise but with a wide smile he began to pound hard and fast, looking for his own release. She began to moan in time with his hips and yell his name as he felt her get close to her second orgasm.

He grunted and fucked her harder, he felt so close but then her core tensed and began to milk him. He couldn’t hold back and came straight into her. Slamming into her hard to the hilt his cock twitched within her, and her pussy was drinking it up.

He looked at her, and she smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes while their bodies had time to regain the energy from their orgasm. Slowly he removed his softening cock from her.

She felt unfamiliarly empty, he moved to her side sitting on the floor.

“Are you going?” She looked to him.

He chuckled, “you really know nothing about summoning demons,” He held the necklace she placed as an offering, “I am bound to you until you release me, then I will go back to the depths of hell I came from.”

She turned to him, “you’re forced to be here?”

He smiled slightly, “a little, but I chose to be here. There were others who could have fulfilled you as I have, but I wanted you.” Her heart fluttered, “so I will be here for as long as you will have me.”

She nodded and kissed the demon softly on the mouth, “as long as you want to be here, stay with me.”

With that she, leaned off the lounge and walked to the shower, looking back to the demon sitting on the floor with an inviting look. He chuckled and joined her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to send in a request go to http://furryfad.tumblr.com


End file.
